Doomsday
by sunnyXeclipse
Summary: Not many want to think about the end of the world, when the earth will end, when humans will no longer be humans but flesh eating animals, struggling to survive. Doomsday, that’s what I always called it. That’s what the Mayans called it. That’s what it is


Doomsday

The last breaths that earth took of clean air, less hate, less hunger, less war… Were humans made to destroy themselves? No species ever lived forever; eventually they all died out, whether it were from hunger, predator or loss of sexual appetite; who knew that we humans would be one of them? But not in any way that had ever been sampled before, but by killing ourselves, just by going through our daily lives. Who knew that we would live to see the last days of earth?

It all came so subtly, year after year, headlines of rising gas prices, family's eating dinner, debating on their next family trip, 'no it's too expensive'. Airplanes charging for things like pillows, suitcases. Did no one see the horror? Did no one feel the itch of the end? Was everyone so oblivious to what was around them, that they did not see the black hole that slowly and steadily, crashed upon them?

I did.

But what did I do?

Nothing. ( I did what I do best, I wrote. What else is a person to do when they have no voice?)

It all started on a spring day, the sun cowering from view, hiding in its blankets of dark threatening clouds. Last period of the day, I thought to myself as I trudged through the overly crowed high school halls. My backpack weighed heavily down on me, all binders safely hidden so that I would not have to go to my locker after school. The breeze was not refreshing, more teeth chattering as I crossed my arms tightly over my chest to preserve more body heat.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Mr. Mo, my science teacher bellowed from in front of his door as his class began to file in, the remnants of lunch on their smiling faces. I averted my eyes from the teacher, hoping I would not have to struggle the awkward moments of eye contact with no thoughts for words.

Luckily I was easily invisible, or maybe not lucky, if I liked the attention, though I was not one for it, I didn't know how to use it, to portray my true self. I always felt fake in the spot light, like I was making a fool of myself, pretending, so I stayed away, where at least then I could say to myself, I was me, and I knew who I was, not a pretender.

But this isn't about me, or how I may have been lost, this was about loosing earth and how it became lost, in the war and tragedy of our preciously cruel world.

My feet stepped on the hard tile; I made it into his classroom unharmed from his loud playfully serious voice. I walked past the rows of long thick black tables and to my desk on the right side of the room, second to the top row. Leah sat rummaging through her backpack at the same desk, her dark hair falling straight at her back. I slid my chair away with a loud screech so that I could quickly sit down.

"Hey," I spoke quietly with a smile.

She looked over and smiled back, "Hey."

We couldn't say more, Mr. Mo came pummeling through the room, shouting like a coach to his 'team', "Alright alright! Get your homework out lets go! Castle quit foolin' around! Let's go!" Despite the annoyance that raced through me from his loud voice to my delicate ears, I shot up racing through my binder to get my homework out and turned in before the bell rang.

"Hi Mackenzie," said eddy from the desk connecting to ours.

I looked over shyly and said awkwardly a, "hey," back. I should have been used to the greeting by then, he said it everyday mostly, I convinced myself, as a joke for himself to watch my lack of words.

I turned to Leah, desperate for a diversion. "Ugh, long day," I groaned, complaining, something I did often, pessimist.

She scrunched her nose and smiled, but not cheerful, "yeah."

"I'm so tired, I stayed up too late," I kept complaining as Mr. Mo dealt with some kids.

She slouched her shoulders and kept her expression, "yeah, do you watch the history channel?"

It was my turn to scrunch up my nose, but in amused confusion. "No, you do?" I laughed, in a 'friendly' mocking way; I was not one to judge 'different' habits.

"Yeah," she said a little defiantly, "anyways," we kept our voices away from others, even though there was no point to since everyone was interested in their own conversations. She spoke through barley moving lips, "I was watching it one night, and you know the Inca's and the Maya's?" I nodded my head and said some form of confirmation. "Well they were talking about how advanced their calendars were and how they were able to predict things from the stars."

"Like the future?" I interrupted interested but disbelieving.

"Yeah," we both leaned on our desk, deeper into the conversation, "the archeologists saw that they predicted global warming, but they said it something like the heat would rise, and that they predicted 911 and other main events," she was talking more eagerly now, as I clung to every syllable. "They also predicted, have you ever seen 'Doomsday?'" she interrupted her words.

I shook my head, "is it a movie?"

"Yeah, but apparently they also predicted the end of the world, December 21, 2012." My stomach dropped, so soon? Of course I didn't fully believe her, rubbish most would say. But then again, it made sense… Despite my relapse, I laughed.

"How did they say we'd die?" I tried to make it a joke, but I was much too interested.

"I don't know, I don't think they even knew, the calendar just stops at that exact date."

Doomsday 21, 2012

Four years left

_"Maybe I don't want to pretend on my last days of life! This is ME I'm QUIET!" it was ironic the shouting of the statement._

_He looked at me smugly, like he won, but it was only temporarily._

How delicate earth is?


End file.
